Map Of The World
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Jane's daughter has questions about the tattoos that cover her mom's body. Random, sweet day in the life future fic.
Author's Note: Writing this while I work. But since I don't work for _Blindspot_ , it's a moot point. I own nothing. I'm just playing with these characters while I'm bored.

* * *

"Mommy! Watch me!" the little girl cried out, running towards the playground.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her daughter, so full of life and joy. She was nearly a spitting image of her father – the bright blue eyes that seemed wise for her three years, the straight brown hair that was impossible to tame as she ran wild. Jane sometimes couldn't believe she was even hers, but Weller always laughed. He saw Jane in her determination – the way she would scrunch her nose while working or glare at her parents when trying to win a fight. She may look like Kurt, but her personality was all Jane's.

"Catch me, Mommy!" Lilly cried out, climbing up to the slide. She laughed, sliding down as fast as she could; her hair lifted every which way by the static. "Again, Mommy! Again!" she insisted, as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Jane laughed in response; Lilly was already climbing to the top of the play structure, ready for another turn. "Just wait a second, Lilly, let him go first," she gestured to the other boy waiting at the top.

Lilly pouted, but dutifully waited. As soon as Jane gave her the go ahead, her smile lit up her face as she raced down the slide. "Mommy, you do it with me this time!" she said excitedly.

Jane bit her lip, doing a quick look around the playground. "Race ya to the top!" she said, laughing as they both climbed the stairs. They chose the double slide this time, giggling as they slid down together.

They played like that until exhaustion finally took over, the little girl climbing into her mother's arms and asking to go home.

They walked back to their house, Jane carrying her tired daughter, in near silence, when Lilly suddenly asked, half asleep, "Mommy, what are tat-oos?"

Jane looked down, wondering why she was asking about this now. Even before Lilly was born, they had talked about what to tell her about the tattoos that covered Jane's body. They hadn't made any attempt to hide the tattoos, and until now, their daughter had accepted them as a normal part of life, gently rubbing them while cuddling. Jane knew at some point they would have to explain them, Jane's past, and the way the tattoos brought her parents together. But that had always seemed so far off in the distant future. "What, sweetie?" she asked, hoping she had misheard.

"Tat-oos. The lady at the park said tat-oos were ugly, and she kept looking at us."

Jane quickly put her daughter down, and squatted to eye level. " _Never_ let _anyone_ tell you that you are ugly." Jane said fiercely. "Tattoos are these pictures on mommy's skin. She may not like them, but it doesn't give her any right to tell someone that they are ugly, do you understand?"

Lilly nodded. "But why would she say that, mommy? You're beautiful."

Jane's expression softened. "Thank you, sweetie. Some people don't like the tattoos, and that's okay. You don't have to like everything, just like you don't like broccoli, but Daddy does. But that doesn't mean we call Daddy names, right?"

"No!" Lilly's eyes went wide at the thought of someone being mean to her father.

Jane pulled her daughter in for a hug, scooping her up in her arms again. "It's alright, sweetie. Some people just don't understand."

By the time they reached their house, Lilly was lightly dozing on Jane's shoulder. Jane quietly laid her in her bed, and then decided to lie down next to her, just for a second. Next thing she knew, she was woken by a gentle rubbing on her arm.

"This one's my favorite." Lilly said, rubbing the interconnected star tattoos on Jane's left arm.

"I like that one also. All these tattoos have a story, did you know that?"

Lilly shook her head.

"You know how Mommy and Daddy work for the FBI, right?" Lilly nodded. "Well, all these tattoos help us solve crimes, and put bad guys away. That one helped us find people that were sick. And we were able to get them to the doctor, just like how we take you to the doctor when you're sick."

"Really?" Lilly asked in disbelief. She quietly studied the other tattoos. "What about this one?" she asked, pointing to a string of letters and numbers on Jane's lower thigh.

Jane paused at that one. They hadn't cracked that code in time. By the time they unscrambled the meaning, three people had already been killed. "Those letters spell out people's names, all very important to Mommy and Daddy." That wasn't a lie, at least. Their names had haunted Kurt, Jane, and the rest of the team. They all had the same thought – why couldn't they save them?

"Oh." Lilly accepted the answer, and her eyes roamed, trying to decide what "picture" to ask about next.

"Do you know my favorite tattoo?"

Lilly's eyes widened, excited by this new information. "You have a favorite, too?" she asked, barely able to contain her glee.

"Of course, silly. In fact, I have two." Jane pulled her hair to the side, pulling down her shirt to expose the top of Kurt's name. "Do you know what those letter's spell?"

"That's a K! Just like Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"That's right. That's your Daddy's name. That's how we met."

"It's that why it's your favorite?"

"Yes! I love your Daddy, and so that tattoo is very special to me. But it's not my only favorite. Can you guess what my other favorite is?"

Lilly shook her head.

"Let's play a guessing game then," Jane teased. "Who else do I love so, so, _so_ much?"

Lilly gasped, "Me!" she shouted.

"That's right!" Jane grabbed her in a big hug. "From the day you were born, you were just so special to me. So that's why, right here," Jane guided her daughter's hand to a spot on her shoulder blade, just above Kurt's name. "I have this flower, a lily for my Lilly. Do you see it?"

Lilly gently traced the flower shape. "That's for me?" she asked in amazement.

"All you, girl."

Lilly smiled. "Mommy, will I ever get tat-oos like you and Daddy have?"

Jane's eyes widened with fear. She didn't regret a single one of her tattoos, but the thought of her three year old daughter covered in tattoos was more than she could take. "Maybe… but if you do, you have to make sure they had a good story, just like Mommy's do, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly smiled.

When Kurt got home that evening, he found his daughter, covered in marker from head to toe. Jane watched his reaction, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Mommy said when I got tat-oos they had to have a story. See, this is me, this is mommy, and this is you!"

* * *

Honestly had no idea where this came from. Just got the idea and had to write it down.

Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? Favorites? I'd love any and all.


End file.
